Shadamy oneshots
by Ammo-the-hedgehog
Summary: A few one shots I've wanted to do for a while but never really bothered to do. I hope you like them. T for safety. Shadamy. I don't really know how to put this into a genre since it's a bit of a lot of different things...
1. Devil's Train

The start of a series of one shots. ^^

Shadow: Oh joy, yet more of her mindless bable.

Inspired by Dvils' train by the lab rats. If you've heard it/listen to it in the future you will probably seen some similarities._  


* * *

'Follow me, follow me...'_  
Dr. Gerald Robotnik brought his head up off his desk after scrawling away on a new design for the ultimate life form. Lately he had been hearing things but he had no idea where from. He thought he was going insane when he heard those words echo off his office walls however more often than not if he just shook it off and got back to work. Sometimes it would repeat itself once but never more than that.  
_'Follow me, follow me...'_ It said again. He sighed and continued scrawling.  
_'I have something to show you...'_ Gerald's eyes widened with shock. The voices had never said that it had something to show him. The old scientist was now curious so he put on his lab caot and stumbled out of his home. He unconsciously ambled alone the streets until he got to the train tracks then upon arrival he sat next to the tracks waiting for the train. 12'o'clock sharp a train screeched into the station and with that Gerald stood up and boarded the train.

Maria woke up the next morning and called for grandfather. Nothing. She called again. Still silent. She swung her legs out of her bed and ran down the stair and into his office to check if he had fallen asleep in his office again. He wasn't there.

Three days later Gerald returned. He was penniless, pockets turned inside-out and his lab coat was on backwards. The old man shuffled through the streets with people looking at him as if he were berserk. He then suddenly broke into a limping run back to his office. Once there the 'mad scientist' grabbed his plans and immediately started work on the creature he had envisioned and after only a month there was a life form growing in a pod.

One year later Gerald released the being and while the hedgehog was asleep one day Gerald pulled Maria into the living room and said:  
"When he is old enough to understand tell him _never ever walk to the train tracks alone_." With that the scientist left never to return.

Fifteen years later Shadow was sat at Gerald's desk with one earphone in listening to music. Suddenly, he heard a **bang** then something fall upstairs. He pulled the earphone out and rushed upstairs to Maria's room. He swung the door open then immediately covered his mouth and slammed the door. All Shadow had seen was blond hair and a pool or crimson liquid. She had been shot.

Shadow was never right after that day. The other people in his town noticed that he was acting a lot like Gerald and that every day that passed he became more and more like his creator. After many days of thought and confusion Shadow struggled to remember what he had been told by his friend Maria before she died.  
"What was it..." He put his hand to his head in thought as he stumbled towards the train tracks.

Amy was getting worried about Shadow's behaviour even thought she hardly knew it. She put it down to his resemblance to Sonic but still she couldn't help but notice the differences he had to his blue doppelganger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the black and red male going towards the train tracks. It suddenly hit her that her father had told her about Gerald doing that same thing, not returning for three days and then once he had returned, his disappeared once again and was not seen since. She quickly grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

_'Follow me... follow me...'_ Echoed in Shadow's head. He continued to walk, still not sure where he was going. When he finally arrived at the train tracks, he made the decision it sit in the middle of the tracks. He didn't know why, it just seemed like a good idea at the time. Shadow heard a train coming but still didn't move. Not long after he heard the screech of brakes then the train stopped in front of him. He screech hurt his ears so badly he closed his eyes, ground his teeth together and covered his ears.

When he opened his eyes he saw the train conductor.  
"Hey you there, why ya sitting on the tracks, it's pretty dangerous you know, I could'da run ya over flat." The conductor said quickly. Shadow shook his head and stood up. He walked towards the door to the train and got on.  
"Wait! Shadow!" Amy shouted. She was too late.

One day later Shadow arrived at a place where the skies were red and the buildings were black. It was the sort of place that could be mistaken for... hell...

Everyone on the train was taken to the tallest building and put into a line in order of who got on the train first to last so Shadow was right at the back. He had to wait at least a day just to get the the front of the line and when he did a red satyr with black fur on his legs and black spiraling horns looked at him.  
"You are perfect to be a minion of mine... now, what do you want? Money? Fame? Power? Hell, you can have all three if you want. It'll be you that's losing your soul." Shadow looked at the satyr in shock.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"You really are stupid... what do you want? Name anything and I'll give it you for your soul." The devil was getting irate.  
"I came here by mistake... I-I... I have to go." With that Shadow ran away and got back on the train that took him to the devil's house.  
"Why ya back so soon, I really thought you two'd get alone. The devil seemed over the moon, to see ya even though he don't even know ya." The conductor said.  
"Just take me home..."

When Shadow arrived back in the station of his home town he literally fell out of the train. Surprisingly, Amy was there waiting for him.  
"Shadow!" She ran over to the onyx hedgehog who had his head on the floor. "What happened? Where did you go?"  
"I went to see the devil - though I was unknowing of that small insignificant detail." Shadow gurgled from his head-first-backside-in-the-air position from when he fell out the train. Amy picked his head up out of the ground and tried to help him up.  
"You really should be more careful..." She said as she brushed dust from his jet black fur. Shadow shok himself to get Amy away from him then stretched and yawned.  
"Not like anyone cares if I get hurt." With that said, he ran home.

The next day, Shadow was acting even more berserk. He went to the supermarket and asked if they had any dehydrated water (which doesn't exist) the went to the florest and asked if they sold fish - this was worrying everyone, but it worried Amy the most.  
"Are you alright Shadow?"  
"Right as rain. Why do you ask?" He replied to her question while trying to put the lid to a bottle inside the bottle sideways. Amy took the lid and the bottle off him and threw them in the nearest bin.  
"STOP THAT!"  
"I'll have to now that you threw them away." He retorted. His face was so emotionless that she couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. Shadow started rubbing his quills nervously for some unknown reason and after a long silence started to speak.  
"Hey... Amy... I need to ask you something." He said quietly.  
"What?" She asked, still partly annoyed from the bottle.  
"Would you care.. if I went the same way Gerald did?" The ebony hedgehog queried. Amy was shocked by his question. So shocked in fact, that she failed to answer. "Ah... I see. Well... I have to go now." The hedgehog turned around and started to walk away.  
"Wait..." Amy whispered inaudibly. "Wait." She said louder. He didn't hear her. "WAIT!" She shouted after him. He stopped and turned to face her.  
"Yes?"  
"I... I would care." She said. Shadow turned around completely.  
"I was... kinda hoping you'd say that." For the first time in Amy's life, she saw Shadow smile when he said that. That was when she realised that he wasn't as heartless as she though and... she may be... in love with him.


	2. Liquid Love

Sorry about being so lazy with this stuff... I did this a while back but just couldn't be bothered to update... sorry... :(

* * *

Midnight, Club Rouge, Down town Mobius Shadow's P.O.V

I don't know why I even bothered to come to this party at Rouge's place. I suppose since I have to rent out a room in the flat above her club she thinks I have to attend all of her gatherings. What a pain. Well, at least I'm not the only person who's out of place here. Rose isn't even old enough to drink yet so she's stuck at the end of the bar with a lemonade in her hand. Saying that, I haven't had any alcohol yet either... I don't actually like the stuff much. It always leaves a foul taste in my mouth the next day. "Hey! Shadow! You haven't had anything yet have you?" Oh no... the blue bother is starting.  
"No, I haven't Sonic. I don't particularly like drowning my sorrows in liquor then wake up the next morning not knowing how I spent the last few hours I was awake." That shut him up. Probably because he didn't know what I had just said to him. Ah, the beauty of confusing annoying blue hedgehogs.  
"Hahaha! So we heard there was a party here!" That was Vector, the heaviest drinker out of all of us. He even beat Rouge a few weeks back. "Drinking competition!" Shit. Whenever there was a drinking competition in this club, everyone old enough HAD to take part. Which meant...  
"Looks like your drinking 'til you drop today Shadow!" Sonic sneered at me. I was going to 'accidentally' hit him once I'd had a few drinks...

End Shadow's P.O.V

Round after round of coloured drinks were either chugged or swallowed in one as two hedgehogs, a crocodile, a bat and a chameleon fought against each other to drink the most or pass out trying. Shadow was reluctantly drinking ever glass or shot full of liquid in front of him as one by one, all but two had either fallen off their stool, passed out on the bar or realised that they had reached their limit. The only ones left were Sonic and Shadow. "You look as if you can only hiccup take another few drinks Sooonicc." Shadow slurred with a smirk placed lightly on his tan lips.  
"Keh... you don't look as if you can take... buuuurrrrp much more yourself." He jeered. Rouge, who had stopped after she started to feel dizzy, placed two orange coloured drinks in shot glasses in front of them and smiled.  
"This is your last boys, if neither of you pass out then it's a draw." Rouge sighed at the two drunken hedgehogs. Both grumbled slightly then picked up the glass, put it to their lips and threw their heads back letting the orange liquid flow down their throats. As the glasses thudded against the wooden bar, one hedgehog let go and fell while the other sighed deeply and groaned.  
"Shadow? Shadow! Are you okay?" Shadow's black eyelids opened slowly and he saw a pink blur in front of him. He closed his eyes tight then opened them again to try to correct his vision and when his eyes regained their focus, he realised that it was Amy who was asking if he was okay.  
"Hahaha! I win hiccup Shadow! Oh man... I don't feel too good..." Sonic jeered as his cheeks began to fill with an unmentionable substance as he ran to the bathroom to empty his mouth.

Shadow's P.O.V

I let him win. I could have took at least another round of drinks before I started slurring for real but I decided not to simply because I didn't want to end up like that. "Yeah, you won Sonic." I called to him in the bathroom. Then I realised that Amy was still hovering over me but looking in the direction of where Sonic had ran off to. I could still taste the foul liquor I had been drinking. I had hoped that I would be able to wash it down with water afterwards but since I'd lost on purpose I had to try to make it look as if I had actually passed out. "Can I get some water please?" I asked Rouge. She looked at me puzzled for a second then got me some water.  
"Why aren't you slurring like Sonic?" She asked me as she handed me the glass of water and Amy realised she was still hovering and got off.  
"I faked passing out." I said, propping myself up on one elbow and taking a swig of water with my free hand.  
"You didn't answer my question." Amy said. I looked at her with a questioning look on my face then remembered the question.  
"Uh... yeah. I'm okay I suppose. I just hurt my cheek a little when I faked falling off the stool." Amy put her hands on my jaw bone and lightly turned my cheek towards her. My cheeks were starting to flush pink as she lightly brushed her thumb over a graze I had gotten from the fall.  
"That looks quite bad for a fall... here, let me kiss it better." Before I could protest she had kissed my cheek, causing my face to flush as red as my quills. She pulled away from my cheek and I was speechless. I could only make childish noises, open and close my mouth and swallow. That was when she smiled at me. After that, I couldn't help myself. It wasn't as if the drink was getting to me, so she didn't have much reason to slap me for it and I suppose if she did slap me I was in no position to complain.

End Shadow's P.O.V

Sonic walked back into the room and saw Rouge staring at something. "What's the matter? What are you staring a-" Sonic's speech was interrupted as he saw what had left Rouge speechless.  
"Amy and Shadow... KISSING!"

* * *

R&R please! Thank you!


End file.
